


【海王骨科】如果你也想看到一条独自分娩、入口撕裂、血流不止的虚弱人鱼Orm（Mpreg）

by Funcy



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: Summary：如果你也想看到一条独自分娩、入口撕裂、血流不止的虚弱人鱼Orm。CP：Athur/OrmWarning：Mpreg，人鱼Orm，NTR暗示





	【海王骨科】如果你也想看到一条独自分娩、入口撕裂、血流不止的虚弱人鱼Orm（Mpreg）

Summary：如果你也想看到一条独自分娩、入口撕裂、血流不止的虚弱人鱼Orm。  
CP：Athur/Orm  
Warning：Mpreg，人鱼Orm，NTR暗示  
正文：  
“人鱼的血是红色的。”  
这是亚瑟踏进这间满是新鲜血迹的沉船舱室时的第一个想法，一个自然但不合时宜的想法——自然是因为这里的血多到让人无法不为之分神，不合时宜则是因为亚特兰蒂斯皇家卫队配枪发亮的枪口正对着他，扳机已按下半程。但他并不紧张，理由倒不是什么七海之王神勇无匹、刀枪不入，而在于举枪的人。  
向他举枪的是他的弟弟。  
也是他们的孩子的母亲。  
更是一条刚刚独自完成生育、浑身是血的虚弱人鱼。  
他一手举枪，一手虚弱而徒劳地遮着那个无法被手掌完全掩藏的洞口，源源不断的血从他的指缝间溢出。奥姆血淋淋的手指不自然地蜷缩着，细看便能发现他养尊处优的光滑指尖已经全部磨烂，整个房间的地板墙壁均可见带血的抓痕，可见分娩时的挣扎有多么绝望，不规则的挫伤以劈裂的指甲为源头，以模糊的血肉为边界。时不时有血块与不知名的秽物混在流动的血液中，从诡异蜷曲的手指间漏出来，滑到因失血而不复往日莹泽的银色鳞片上。  
奥姆已经失焦的双眼愣了一会儿才看清来人，他用仅剩的力气把枪口稍稍移偏了一点，才彻底放松下来——已下半程的扳机被不再小心控制力道的手指完全按下，杀伤光线射出的同时，沉重的自卫武器从失去力气的手中坠落在地。  
哐——是本就破败的木质船板被砸出的闷声绝唱。  
毁灭性的光束贴着亚瑟的肩侧擦过，带走了几缕飞扬的发尾之后便应声向下坠去，木质船体轻易便被打透，亚瑟身后的船体上现出了一道弯弯曲曲的、还冒着黑色焦炭粉尘的垂直伤口，可以穿透海水的光束甚至伤及到不少无辜的过路鱼。  
木质沉船的船板破烂，有旧痕也有新伤，亚瑟可以想象到奥姆是怎样在那些沾着绿藓的肮脏地板上剧烈地挣扎，被断裂的木刺划得遍体鳞伤也浑然不觉，只因分娩的疼痛盖过一切感官与注意力。  
即使在战败之刻，高贵的人鱼也未曾如此狼狈不堪。见到亚瑟出现便放松下来的人鱼瞬间颓然，失去了用尽最后力气强撑出的笔直脊梁。他软倒在地上，受伤而蜷曲的手指依旧徒劳地虚掩在下体的洞口上，苍白而尊贵的脸颊脱力地贴在肮脏而粗糙的地板上，人鱼的目光不再目空一切、咄咄逼人。狼狈匍匐在新王脚下的旧王自下而上，从低到不能再低的地面上脆弱而无助地仰视着他强大的哥哥。  
第一次生育，同时也是第一次为亚瑟生孩子的奥姆因缺失辅助、独自分娩而虚弱不堪，亚瑟小心地把产后虚弱的弟弟挪到干净结实的地方。他坐下来，让微微颤抖的人鱼能舒服地靠在他温暖的身体上。  
“好了，奥姆，哥哥找到你了，我找到你了。只有我一个，没有别人，你是安全的，别害怕。”亚瑟的手轻抚着奥姆后脑乱得打结的头发，亚瑟的声音则轻抚着人鱼慌乱无章的心，“你很勇敢，你一直勇敢得超乎常人，你拥有最高贵的品质，臣子因此敬重你，人民因此拥戴你，这些都不会改变的，没人会因你为我诞下子嗣而嘲笑你，我保证。”失血过多的奥姆双眼迷茫，不知有没有听进亚瑟的话，但强壮温暖的臂膀、潮汐般的抚摸都让他渐渐放松下来。亚瑟感觉到自己怀里的人鱼不再紧绷、不再瑟缩，他不再惊慌恐惧了，甚至可以在亚瑟的怀里任性地扭动着舒展筋骨，并且将脸往七海之王那对抚慰人心的奶子上埋去。  
但他的手还死死地遮在那仍在失血的生殖腔口上。  
亚瑟的大手攀上人鱼滑腻的小臂，反复揉搓抚摸着，试图让他主动放松下来，但效果并不理想。奥姆的小臂仍旧紧绷地用力遮掩那处走出新生命的神秘之地。  
“你独自承受的够多了，让我看看伤口，好吗？”亚瑟想强硬地掰开奥姆虚弱的手臂一探究竟，但他忍住了。  
或许奥姆一直紧张地等待着一次交锋或单方面的武力压制，但突如其来的关怀和尊重的问句让他措手不及。  
他哭了。  
一开始只是咬紧嘴唇沉默地流泪，在亚瑟的轻吻与安慰中终于转变成他最需要的号啕大哭，是的，亚特兰蒂斯的旧王、亚特兰娜女王的次子、湄拉的前未婚夫，不断经历抛弃与背叛的他太需要一场发泄了。  
奥姆揽住亚瑟的脖子，在他的怀里号啕大哭，肩负家国重任的奥姆一辈子都没这么哭过，即使还是儿童的小奥姆也没有这样痛快地哭过。他被滔天的情绪击垮，完全忘记继续遮掩被自己视为污秽与丑陋的伤口。  
首先，他诚实地承认自己最开始勾引这个便宜哥哥的时候带着一种报复的目的，报复选择支持亚瑟的偏心母亲、报复为了亚瑟背叛他的未婚妻湄拉、报复只对亚瑟效忠的骗子维科，当然最重要的，报复夺走他一切的亚瑟，他的傻哥哥。  
他的计划进行得出乎意料的成功，让亚瑟迷恋上他似乎是他的天赋，国王很快便常驻在戴罪亲王偏僻简陋的寝宫里，而这名亲王还在当着国王的面继续犯罪——策动新王与旧王之间骇人听闻的王室乱伦。托亚瑟的福，身为阶下囚的他不再需要外出，不再需要出席各种盛大的活动，于是他可以在寝宫里一直保持人鱼的形态，并且不再穿衣服，他知道自己有多好看，莹白的裸肤和银色的鱼尾全都美得发光，活像边陲蛮荒水域年年献上的美貌贡品——往年都是奥姆享受这些美人。今年那些美人就都是亚瑟的了，想到亚瑟被莺燕环绕，奥姆感到了无法忽视的嫉妒，可他不愿细想自己的嫉妒到底指向何人，是嫉妒亚瑟夺走了他的东西，还是嫉妒那些漂亮的贡品，可以当众服侍他费尽心思暗地勾引的哥哥。要是到了进贡的时候，他一定要混在贡品的队伍里溜进宴会，亚特兰蒂斯的王肯定能一眼认出他，不光是国王，大部分臣子也能一眼认出前任国王的身型，但在边境使节面前所有人都闭口不谈这个公开的秘密。亚瑟会指名让他上前服侍，甚至会在众人面前占有他——外交礼节的一种，既能表达对贡品的喜爱（即对边境领主的尊重），又能显示国王的雄风，就像平民友人之间当面拆开礼物表达惊喜一样稀松平常。他要大声呻吟，他要整个宴客厅，最好是整个亚特兰蒂斯都能听到奥姆亲王在他的亲哥哥，七海之王亚瑟身下的呻吟声。所有臣子都会看到两任国王间的乱伦媾合，区别只在于有人知道那是一场怎样淫乱背德德交媾，而那些外来人只道亚特兰蒂斯高大威武的新王对上贡来的金发美人鱼很满意。  
他要让亚瑟身败名裂来报复所有支持这个杂种的人。  
奥姆的计划万无一失，甚至还有惊喜，他怀上了杂种的杂种，这个孩子的出生足以毁掉所有人为了亚瑟做出的努力——卖给报社的小报故事在他得知自己怀孕的那一刻就已经想好了，野蛮的混血暴君亚瑟·库瑞，蛊惑弟弟发动大战，趁乱卑鄙地夺取了亲弟弟的政权，你以为他的目的只是王位吗？陆地人的卑鄙超乎你的想象，他觊觎人鱼的美丽，强迫被囚禁的旧国王保持人鱼的形态，还夺走了他的衣服，令他如可供狎玩的妓子般整日赤身裸体。或许你以为这已经是全部了，那么你知道对外宣布为亚瑟与湄拉所生的新任王储其实是谁给谁生的吗？  
阴谋的顺利推进令怀孕的奥姆胃口大开，不论是上面的口还是下面的口，于是亚瑟每天晚上都能收获一条越来越沉也越来越骚的大肚子人鱼。  
临产期到了，王位争夺中落败的危险阶下囚奥姆并没有迎来一间神秘的产房和一个接生完就会被杀死的倒霉医生，呵，典型的亚瑟风格，一切都走光明磊落的正当程序，奥姆破例获得了保外就医资格。  
他在病房里见到了母亲、湄拉、维科等人，笑容平和，态度友善，对他关怀备至，这让他感到恶心——他被母亲扶在怀里（这是他记事起第一次被母亲搂在怀里），吐进了湄拉眼疾手快、用水做成的痰盂里，然后直接用水包裹着污物塞进污水管道里面。他们以为这只是次普通的孕吐，但奥姆知道并不是，这所有的一切温暖都让他恶心，发自内心的恶心，这种若无其事的家庭和睦令他的愤怒、他的屈辱、他的隐忍、他的恨……他的报复……都好似虚无……他以为自己可以笑着看到这个孩子的出生让所有人崩溃，可事实却是所有人都在笑着等待他和这个孩子，这让他感到崩溃。  
孩子……预产期只有三天了，奥姆第一次在这个他自己为是的暗局里感到慌乱、失控。  
他逃走了。  
一个离预产期只有三天的亲王，十指不沾阳春水的皇室，只带了一把枪和胡乱塞好的医药箱，逃走了。  
这就是为什么伤口会看起来那么凄惨的原因了。  
在奥姆双手抱着他痛哭起来的时候，亚瑟才第一次看清奥姆一直遮掩的入口有多么惨烈。  
血还在流个不停，等奥姆的情绪稍微稳定一点之后，要马上带着他和孩子回到医疗中心。  
人鱼的生殖腔入口是小巧的，虽然可以藏起一根阴茎，但是向更深的、孕育生命的内部连通的甬道是窄小的，适应人鱼的分娩，而不是为陆地人庞大的成熟胎儿进化出来的。亚瑟不知道母亲生育他的时候是否也是如此痛苦，但奥姆看起来明显因为孩子父亲的那一半陆地血统吃尽了苦头。  
腔道已经失去了弹性，即使过了这么久，也依旧是洞开的，向外排着血块与恶露。平时藏在内部的软肉也因为这一次巨大的撕裂而外翻出来，一些撕裂的血淋淋的碎片惨兮兮地搭在入口处。人鱼的腔道口完全撕裂了，一道极深的伤口向下延伸到周围的鱼尾上，翻开的伤口里面脏兮兮的，一些沾着血的污物挂在了露出的鱼骨鱼刺上，甚至一些从鱼尾上掉落的坚硬鳞片已经扎进了伤口的肉里。  
“这里是它撕开的，好疼，”还挂着泪珠，但是情绪已经稍稍回复的奥姆注意到亚瑟的目光，便摸上已经失去知觉的伤口，好心地为自己的傻哥哥讲解起来，他的手顺着撕裂的口子一路向前继续摸着延伸出去的、深可见骨的整齐裂口，笑意也随着手指的移动逐渐漫上他的嘴角，“这外面都是我剪开的，轻松多了。”奥姆的声音里带着炫耀似的笑意，他甚至有些幼稚地咧着嘴角看了亚瑟一眼。  
亚瑟没有回答，他只是闭上眼睛将奥姆紧紧揽进了怀里，用尽力气地拥抱虚弱的人鱼，从听到弟弟崩溃的哭声就一直积蓄的泪水，终于因为闭眼的动作决堤，热泪划过了亚瑟的两颊。  
撕开的伤口甚至是原本腔口长度的两倍，糜烂而层叠的生殖腔底部被撕裂，连通起新鲜而吓人的裂口，在人鱼银白鳞片的衬托下显眼极了，可谓触目惊心。  
奥姆拍了拍还沉浸在情绪里的亚瑟，用手指了一个方向，那边是一堆不起眼的杂物，“孩子……藏在那里……”  
亚瑟脱下衣服垫在地板上，把奥姆小心地放在上面，走向他们的孩子。  
亚瑟终于从缝隙里抱出像个血团一样的小不点时，奥姆已经疲倦地裹着亚瑟的衣服睡着了。  
一手抱着孩子，一手抱着沉沉睡去的奥姆，亚瑟从之前被枪炮轰开的裂缝中，走出了被结界保护的干燥船体，回到了包裹住一切的海水中。  
血孩子裹满全身的血丝在水中慢慢散去，亚瑟亲了亲孩子显出原色的头顶。  
孩子发育得很好，一些茸毛似的头发已经长在那里，亚瑟仔细地观察着这个小生命，他和奥姆爱的结晶。  
——是红发。  
亚瑟脸色一沉。

END

================  
CP洁癖请不要看下面了。  
最后NTR的暗示来自于我的野望——希望湄拉双飞两兄弟！（其实本篇按时序来说是发生在最后的，结果最早写完了）


End file.
